Could It Be Any Harder
by music67love
Summary: Je suis gay. Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait et que l'air autour d'elle manquait. Gay. HGRW, fond de HPDM. OS


**Could It Be Any Harder**

_Genre: Hétéro_

_Paraing: RWHG  
_

_Rating: K+  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Rien de spécial... On parle un peu de gays, alors si vous êtes vraiment homophobes, oubliez  
_

_Résumé: « Je suis gay. » Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait et que l'air autour d'elle manquait. Gay._

* * *

« Je suis gay. »

Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait et que l'air autour d'elle manquait. Gay.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi mais je ne pouvais plus te le cacher. »

Gay. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle sentait ce genre de chose d'habitude. Elle l'avait immédiatement remarqué pour Harry. Elle aurait dû le deviner... Depuis quand le connaissait-elle ? Dix ans, peut-être plus. S'était-elle toujours voilé la face ?

« Je reviens. » dit-elle, en se levant de table.

Elle disparut aux WC pour se mouiller le visage. Puis elle leva la tête, se fixant dans le miroir. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée particulièrement jolie, mais elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait d'habitude. Des cheveux bouclés qu'elle avait apprit à dompter au fil des ans, coupés en carré, ondulaient près de son visage. Ses yeux bruns, qu'elle trouvait banal, étaient relevés d'eye-liner noir et d'une touche de mascara.

Draco la trouvait belle. Il lui avait dit de prendre plus confiance en elle, qu'elle plaisait à beaucoup d'hommes mais qu'ils n'osaient pas aller la voir. Elle s'en fichait de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas les autres hommes. Elle le voulait lui. Uniquement lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? » se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle savait ce qui clochait... Elle n'était pas un homme. Et elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'en serait jamais un. Pas question de faire une opération... Elle ne pourrait pas aller jusque là, même pour lui. Et ce n'est pas ce qui changerait son regard sur elle... Il saurait qu'elle avait été une femme, Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Et il la verrait ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était de l'accepter. Accepter qu'elle ne serait jamais celle qu'il voulait. Accepter qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais autant qu'elle, elle l'aimait. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ?

Etre là pour lui. Rester son amie. L'écouter lui parler des autres, le soutenir lors de ses peines de cœur. Elle savait qu'elle devrait s'éloigner de lui, le temps que ses sentiments disparaissent... Mais elle n'y arriverait pas. Draco occupait une place bien trop importante dans sa vie et ce, depuis bien trop longtemps, pour qu'elle arrête subitement de le voir.

Elle revint dans la salle principale quelques minutes après être partie. Elle se rappellait encore de l'espoir qui avait fait gonfler son cœur quand il l'avait invité dans son restaurant préféré. Il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important et elle avait très bien perçu la nervosité dans sa voix au téléphone. Elle avait stupidement cru qu'il allait enfin lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle. Lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec elle.

Elle était tombée de haut. Mais elle s'en remettrait... Elle s'était remise de bien pire après tout. La perte de son père il y a deux ans par exemple.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta Draco et elle eu un petit sourire. Il avait vraiment l'air désolé... Et Dieu sait que ce n'est pas l'habitude de son ami de s'excuser.

Elle le fixa un instant. Il était vraiment beau avec ses cheveux blonds, dorés, et son regard gris perçant. Pour une fois, son visage n'avait pas cet aspect sévère et froid qui le caractérisait. Hermione l'avait toujours trouvé beau, depuis la première fois où elle l'avait vu... Mais Draco Malfoy s'était plus qu'embelli avec l'âge et elle s'était déjà fait la réflexion qu'il pourrait très bien devenir mannequin, avec son mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. » sourit-elle.

Son regard gris gardait une lueur inquiète, mais il lui sourit en retour. Elle avait toujours été la seule avec qui il était complètement lui-même. Il s'en voulait réellement de lui avoir caché cet aspect de lui... Mais il avait rapidement compris quels étaient les véritables sentiments d'Hermione à son égard. Il l'aimait aussi, mais il avait rapidement compris que ce n'était pas le même amour qui les unissait. Il l'aimait comme sa sœur et ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Alors, il avait traversé sa période de doute seul, brûlant à chaque seconde d'en parler à Hermione, se réfrénant à chaque fois. Il ne voulait pas la blesser... Elle avait l'espoir qu'il l'aime, il le savait, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à m'en parler aujourd'hui ? » demanda la brunette, d'une voix qu'elle espérait détachée.

« J'ai le même problème que toi. » dit laconiquement Draco, espérant qu'elle comprenne. Il la connaissait, Hermione était dotée d'une impressionnante faculté à lire entre les lignes. Parfois, il se demandait si elle ne lisait pas dans les esprits.

« Oh... » fit-elle simplement. « Je vois... De qui s'agit-il ? »

Elle s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes face à l'aveu. Draco n'était pas du genre à s'attacher aux gens, malgré le nombre d'amis qu'il avait. Il souriait quand Hermione les appelait ainsi. « Voyons Hermy chérie, tu sais bien que ce ne sont que de simples connaissances pour moi. Tu es la seule que je peux vraiment qualifier d'amie. » Elle eu un petit sourire à cette pensée.

« Potter. »

Elle ne sursauta pas à l'entente du nom. Elle savait. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours sut. Elle avait souvent capté les regards qu'il lui lançait, les frôlements fréquents, son nom qui revenait sans cesse dans la conversation...

« J'ai besoin d'aide Hermy... Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de trucs. »

Son regard se fit implorant, alors qu'une main vint saisir celle de sa meilleure amie. Draco Malfoy était doué pour les relations ''diplomatiques'', celles qui servaient ''au cas où''. Mais dès qu'on entrait dans le domaine des sentiments, il redevenait un débutant. Elle savait que c'était à cause de son père. Le froid Lucius Malfoy n'a eu de cesse d'apprendre à son fils à être le meilleur et à ne pas hésiter à se servir des autres pour cela. Mais il ne lui avait jamais apprit à aimer.

« Je sais. » soupira-t-elle, avant de lui sourire. « Je t'aiderais. Même si je ne suis pas sûre de t'être d'une grande aide. Tu sais très bien que les relations amoureuses ne sont pas mon fort. »

Comment pouvait-elle l'aider, elle qui n'avait jamais eu de copains à dix-huit ans passés ? Mais le sourire rayonnant que lui offrit le blond dissipa tous ses doutes. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle y arriverait. Juste pour revoir ce sourire illuminer son visage.

**OooOooO**

Harry Potter était un garçon au physique qu'on pouvait qualifier de ''banal'', à côté de Draco du moins. Mais ses yeux verts lumineux contrastaient avec des cheveux noirs sans cesse décoiffés, ce qui le rendait plutôt attirant, elle devait en convenir. Malheureusement, d'immondes lunettes rondes avaient la fâcheuse manie de cacher ce regard aux yeux des autres. De taille plutôt moyenne, il excellait en sport et, pour l'avoir déjà vu torse nu, Hermione devait convenir que ça lui réussissait plutôt bien. Puis il était toujours d'excellente humeur, sans cesse à faire des blagues et était d'un naturel prévenant.

En bref, il était tout le contraire de son meilleur ami, qui grimaçait rien qu'à l'idée de suer et préférait s'adonner à des activités moins épuisantes, comme la lecture ou le piano. Hermione lui avait déjà fait remarquer qu'il avait des doigts de pianiste : de longs doigts blancs, qui semblaient tout droit sortir d'un tableau du XVIIIème siècle. Et Draco n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de bonne humeur. Il passait plutôt son temps à râler qu'à sourire... Mais ça faisait parti de son charme. Comme son ironie mordante et ses sarcasmes incessants.

Harry traînait tout le temps avec une fille qui s'appelait Pansy Parkinson et un garçon du nom de Blaise Zabini. Ils étaient presque inséparables, comme elle l'était avec Draco et Ron. Certes, elle n'était pas aussi proche de Ron qu'elle l'était du blond, mais ça restait un excellent ami malgré tout, qui savait particulièrement bien lui remonter le moral quand Draco et elle se disputaient – ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement. Ils avaient tous les deux un caractère fort et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se disputent – pour des sujets complètement idiots la majorité du temps. Dans ces cas-là, Ron était le seul à pouvoir la consoler.

Il était la bonne humeur personnifiée. Toujours le mot pour rire et, surtout, il était d'un naturel très tactile. Quand elle n'allait pas bien – et même quand elle allait bien d'ailleurs – il la prenait dans ses bras. Le matin, en la voyant. Le soir, en la quittant. A tout moment de la journée, juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Elle aimait beaucoup Ron. Moins que Draco... Ou différemment du moins. Et, en ce moment, elle avait plus besoin de la présence de Ron que de Draco. Après tout, c'était à cause de ce dernier qu'elle souffrait autant.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit de ses sentiments pour Draco mais elle était persuadé qu'il savait. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était le lendemain de sa discussion avec Draco et elle avait beaucoup pleuré durant la nuit. Elle avait besoin de réconfort... Et Ron l'avait invité à passer chez lui. Comme ça, sans raison. Alors qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle allait mal.

Ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé, discutant de tout et de rien. Puis le silence s'installa dans l'appartement de ce dernier, qu'il occupait seul. Un silence qui lui fit du bien... Ron lui caressait lentement les mains, la réconfortant. Même quand il ne disait rien il lui faisait du bien... Mais il avait une copine. Bah, de toute façon ça ne changeait rien. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un grand frère, pas comme un potentiel petit-ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il soudain, rompant le silence cotonneux qui les enveloppait.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. » répondit-elle et le silence revint.

Les mouvements s'étaient affirmés et il la serra plus fort. Elle se surprit à laisser sa tête reposer en arrière contre son torse. Elle se sentait bien avec lui... Ils ne se disputaient jamais, contrairement à quand elle était avec Draco. Tout avait l'air si simple avec lui...

De fatigue, elle s'endormit. Elle sentit cependant un baiser être déposé dans ses cheveux et elle sourit.

**OooOooO**

« Que dois-je faire Hermy ? »

La jeune femme soupira et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Tu devrais demander à Ron. Il est toujours d'excellent conseil. »

« C'est de ma meilleure amie dont j'ai besoin... »

« Dray... Tu sais très bien que les relations amoureuses... »

« Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu es d'excellent conseil. Tu as toujours été d'excellent conseil. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent aujourd'hui ? »

« Parce que ce ne sont pas les mêmes circonstances. » soupira-t-elle. Mais le regard implorant ne la quittait pas, et elle craqua. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. « Si je pouvais avoir un conseil, ce serait d'aller lui parler. »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? Je ne peux pas lui demander de but en blanc de sortir avec moi. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es Draco Malfoy après tout. » sourit-elle.

« Hum, c'est un argument valable. » sourit-il à son tour. « Mais bien trop risqué. » ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

« Rapproche-toi de lui. Tâte le terrain... Puis vas-y franco. Tu n'as rien à perdre. »

« Ma fierté. » murmura-t-il.

« Allons donc... Ton ego est si démesuré qu'il se rattrapera vite d'un incident de ce genre. Et puis... Je suis sûre qu'il est attiré par toi. Il a une façon de te regarder qui ne trompe pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? » demanda le blond, en embrassant la jeune femme sur la joue, avant de se lever pour aller à l'un de ses cours.

_''Et moi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?'' _se demanda Hermione. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et ferma les paupières pour empêcher les larmes de refluer. Pas ici, alors qu'elle était maquillée et qu'elle était en plein milieu du hall de la fac. Malgré tout, un minuscule sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle pensa au cours d'après. Un cours des plus ennuyeux, mais auquel Ron assistait aussi. L'un des seuls où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. L'idée même de le voir lui remonta le moral.

Pendant les deux heures, elle ne pensa plus à Draco.

**OooOooO**

« J'aime beaucoup ta robe ! »

Hermione rougit au compliment. Ron remarquait toujours tout ce qu'elle portait. D'ailleurs, c'était pour lui qu'elle avait mis une robe. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi... Juste parce qu'il avait mentionné, une fois, qu'il aimait beaucoup les filles en robe.

« Tu es vraiment jolie dedans. » ajouta Ron et la jeune femme bafouilla un merci.

**OooOooO**

« Hermione... Est-ce que je pourrai te parler d'un truc ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête, intriguée. Ils étaient chez Ron, en train de préparer l'apéritif pour une soirée pizza, qui devait réunir quelques uns de leurs amis – dont Draco. Dont Pansy, Blaise et Harry. C'était elle qui en était plus ou moins l'instigatrice. Elle avait demandé à Ron s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour rapprocher Draco et Harry et il avait décidé de faire cette soirée.

Elle prenait énormément sur elle ces derniers temps. Draco la négligeait de plus en plus, passant la majorité de son temps libre avec Harry. Et quand il lui parlait, c'était pour lui parler de lui. Elle souriait, essayait de lui donner des conseils, balayait ses excuses d'un geste de la main. Elle lui assurait que ça allait et il la croyait. Alors elle avait su... Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurait deviné que ça n'allait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui cacher quand elle allait mal. Peut-être s'était-elle perfectionnée... Ou peut-être ne faisait-il plus vraiment attention, trop obnubilé par son amour pour Harry.

« Bien sûr. » sourit-elle.

« Je... Je crois que je ne suis plus amoureux de Lavande. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net. Elle ne s'y était pas attendu. Elle n'avait jamais vu la copine de Ron, parce qu'elle habitait à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre. Et Ron n'en parlait pas beaucoup il faut dire. Mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça...

« Oh... Je suis désolée. » dit-elle, sincère, en posant une main sur celle du rouquin.

Elle le fixa un instant. Ron était grand – au moins une tête de plus qu'elle – et avait une carrure plutôt athlétique qui la rassurait à chaque fois. Ses cheveux roux étaient légèrement décoiffés et ses yeux bleus reflétaient une infinie gentillesse. C'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait aussi attentivement. La première fois aussi qu'elle remarquait qu'il avait le tic de tapoter des doigts sur la table quand il était nerveux.

« Je crois que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

La cœur de la jeune femme s'arrêta à nouveau, avant de battre plus vite.

« Qui ? » osa-t-elle demander.

« Je... Tu sais Hermione, tu as toujours beaucoup compté pour moi, même si ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît. »

« Pour moi aussi... » répondit-elle, prudente.

On sonna au même moment et Ron sortit de la cuisine pour aller ouvrir, laissant Hermione seule dans la cuisine. Se pourrait-il que... ? Non. Elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs – pas encore.

Draco fut le premier à arriver. D'habitude, à sa vue, Hermione se sentait différente, _amoureuse. _Mais quelque chose avait changé. Imperceptiblement.

Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'Harry prit le blond par la taille, plus tard dans la soirée. Elle ne sentit pas son cœur se serrer quand il enlaça Draco. Elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer quand ils s'embrassèrent.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? La main sur sa jambe peut-être, qui décrivait de petits cercles rassurants. Ce sourire qui lui était presque tout le temps destiné. Ces mots qui la faisait rire. Ces bras qui l'enlaçaient de temps en temps.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'analyser ce qu'il se passait – pas maintenant, alors qu'elle se sentait si bien.

« Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il m'embrasse devant tout le monde... » fit soudain une voix qui la fit sursauter.

Elle était dans la cuisine, en train de rapporter les verres. Draco était dans l'encadrement de la porte, des bouteilles vides à la main. Elle s'en saisit et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis contente pour toi, au contraire. » dit-elle, sincère.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Tu as l'air... Comme rayonnante. »

« J'ai le droit d'être heureuse, non ? » demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

« Bien sûr, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais... J'aurais pensé que ce baiser t'aurait plus perturbé que ça. Je croyais, enfin je pensais, que tu étais a... »

« La Terre ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi Draco. » répondit la jeune femme, d'un ton cassant. « Je ne suis pas triste ou heureuse seulement à cause de toi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » dit-il, agacé.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, tu m'excuseras mais je ne compte pas rester indéfiniment dans cette cuisine. »

Elle le bouscula légèrement en passant, énervée. De quel droit décidait-il de quand elle avait le droit d'être heureuse ou non ? Elle avait une vie en-dehors de lui, d'autres amis qui tenaient vraiment à elle et qui ne l'oubliaient pas pour le premier mec venu.

« Ca va ? » demanda Ron en la voyant arriver.

« Draco me porte sur les nerfs en ce moment. Mais ça va. » assura-t-elle en reprenant sa place à côté du rouquin.

Il lui sourit et sa colère disparue immédiatement. Sa main revint comme instinctivement sur la jambe de la jeune femme, la détendant.

C'est à regret qu'elle dit au revoir à Ron pour rentrer chez elle. Elle s'attendit à ce que son ami l'embrasse mais, au dernier moment, ses lèvres dérivèrent sur sa joue. Elle bafouilla un « A demain », avant de dévaler les escaliers, confuse. Sa main se posa sur sa joue, qu'elle retira immédiatement avant de secouer la tête. Elle était en train de s'imaginer des choses... C'était purement amical. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le croire complètement ?

**OooOooO**

« J'ai quitté Lavande. »

C'était moins d'une semaine plus tard, dans le petit appartement de Ron. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la vie amoureuse de Ron depuis et Hermione avait attendu qu'il en reparle avec une sorte d'impatience qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça...

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle sincèrement.

« Honnêtement, ça ne me fait pas grand-chose... Je ne crois pas que je l'ai vraiment aimé. Elle était jolie et j'avais envie d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, ça s'arrêtait là. Puis je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de filles... Superficielle, qui ne pense qu'à l'apparence. »

Il s'arrêta un instant et fixa Hermione.

« Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« De qui ? » osa-t-elle demander à nouveau.

« Je pensais que c'était évident... » dit-il en s'approchant.

La jeune femme ne recula pas. Elle attendait, stressée... Elle n'osait pas espérer un baiser, ni même qu'il réponde « De toi » et elle fut donc surprise de sentir deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et enlaça l'autre homme, approfondissant même leur baiser. Elle se surprit à avoir de l'initiative, elle qui était totalement novice en la matière. Mais c'était Ron... Ron en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle.

Elle ne répliqua pas quand il se dirigea vers la chambre. Au contraire, elle le suivit tant bien que mal, leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre, bien sûr. Et, curieusement, elle n'avait pas peur. C'était tout le contraire d'ailleurs... Elle en avait furieusement envie.

Elle se laissa déshabillée, sans pudeur. Elle déshabilla à son tour, fascinée par le corps de son amant.

Elle se laissa toucher, ressentant pour la première fois ce que ça faisait d'être touchée par un homme. Elle toucha, appréciant les soupirs qui sortaient parfois de la bouche de son petit-ami.

Elle se laissa embrasser et embrassa.

Elle se laissa pénétrer et gémit de plaisir.

Elle se laissa aimer et elle aima, tout simplement.

« Je t'aime. » murmura Ron.

Elle l'embrassa pour toute réponse. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui dire la même chose. Elle voulait être sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait avant de le lui dire... Elle lui devait bien ça.

**OooOooO**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ron ? »

Hermione sursauta. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et la voix de son meilleur ami la fit redescendre sur terre. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était en classe et qu'elle avait oublié de prendre des notes. Tant pis, elle prendrait sur Draco.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit la jeune femme, son visage s'empourprant légèrement.

« Je _sais_ qu'il y a quelque chose, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont vous vous comportez tous les deux. »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire... Bien sûr, elle avait envie de dire la vérité à son meilleur ami mais ils avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant de l'avouer à tout le monde.

« Fait gaffe Hermy... Il a une copine, ne l'oublie pas. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'embarques dans une histoire d'adultère où tu auras le mauvais rôle. »

Elle soupira. L'inquiétude dans ses yeux était réelle et elle savait qu'il se faisait vraiment du soucis pour elle. De toute façon, il se doutait que quelque chose se tramait, alors autant dire la vérité.

« Il l'a quitté. »

« Quand ? » demanda le blond, étonné.

« Avant-hier. »

« Oh... Et vous êtes ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un simple mouvement de la tête confirma ce que Draco pensait déjà.

« Je suis content pour toi. » dit-il et son sourire était sincère. « Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Est-ce que... Tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Malgré elle, ses yeux détaillèrent son meilleur ami. C'était étrange, mais il avait perdu quelque chose... Il était toujours beau, bien sûr, mais sa beauté semblait s'être comme flétrie... A cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'éprouvait plus que pour Draco une affection sans borne, un amour qui n'était que fraternel et l'idée même qu'elle soit un jour tombée amoureuse de lui lui sembla soudain irréelle.

« Je pense, oui. » murmura-t-elle. « Mais comment en être sûr ? »

« Il n'y a aucun moyen. » lui dit son ami en prenant une main dans la sienne. « Suis ton cœur, pas ta tête. »

Elle hocha la tête doucement. Au même moins, leur professeur leur annonçait la fin du cours. Les deux amis sortirent de la salle et la jeune femme eu un arrêt en voyant que Ron l'attendait. Puis elle couru et l'embrassa, sans se soucier des autres ni du fait qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils patienteraient un peu avant de l'annoncer. Le roux referma ses bras sur la jeune femme et répondit à son baiser, la serrant fort contre lui.

« Hello beauté. » lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, pour atteindre son oreille. Elle eu une hésitation, puis lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille, qui eurent le don de faire naître un immense sourire sur le visage de Ron.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

**FIN**

* * *

**Hum... Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de faire des fics hétéros d'habitude (je pense que ça a dû désarçonner les gens qui sont abonné à mon compte xD) mais là... J'ai mis en scène une idée de fleur de lisse (Hermione est amoureuse de Draco, qui lui avoue qu'il est gay. Elle l'aide donc à se mettre en couple avec Harry, avec l'aide de Pansy) et j'avoue honteusement avoir modifié son idée u_u (Bah oui, on ne peut pas dire que le thème central soit la mise en couple de Draco et Harry ) C'est ce que je voulais faire au départ, mais j'ai "dérapé"... Et j'avais vraiment envie de m'appesantir sur ce qu'Hermione pouvait ressentir.  
**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)  
**

**music67love  
**


End file.
